Invariable
by Da Silva Granger
Summary: Semuanya tidak berubah, dan itu menjadi masalah bagi seorang Malfoy. Dia harus mendapat hasil dari apa yang sudah ia usahakan. Harus ada cahaya di balik bukit, itu harga mati! / Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya? Dia terlalu lugu atau apa!


Invariable

oleh : Da Silva G.

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Warning : Typo, yakin gaje... OOC pake banget, dan segala kekurangan yang ada

* * *

Mungkin semuanya terasa salah bagi Draco, terlalu menyebalkan, menjengkelkan dan semua yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Tidak hentinya ia mengumpat, kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas, meskipun dia tidak memiliki seincipun kesabaran. Tangannya mengepal penuh amarah, walaupun itu pada saat pelajaran pertahanan ilmu hitam yang dipangku Snape.

"Hmm, aku tidak menyuruhmu menggeram seperti orang kesurupan di kelas ini Mr. Malfoy!" kata Professor Snape rendah dan tersirat ketajaman di sana.

"Maaf Professor," kata Draco dingin.

"Ada apa _mate_?" Tanya Theo menyelidik.

"Bukan urusanmu Nott!" balas Draco.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu gaduh juga Mr. Malfoy. Detensi untuk Hari Jum'at, jam 08.00 malam, ajak juga Mr. Nott!" Snape menghentikan ucapannya. "Kelas selesai, Kerjakan esay sepanjang satu meter untuk pertemuan berikutnya tentang materi yang baru saja dibahas. Atau kau akan menemui kata troll di ujian NEWTmu jika tidak mengerjakan!"

Suarau hu- mengiringi langkah kepergian Snape yang tergolong dramatis. Jubahnya berkelebetan seperti batman, dan cara jalannya seperti orang melayat.

Keluar dari masalah itu, Draco masih terus menggerutu. Detensi? Siapa peduli dengan hal itu. Masalah ini lebih penting dari sekadar detensi. _Well,_ memang amat mendramatisir, tetapi itulah fakta yang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Gara-gara kau aku didetensi!" gerutu Theo sambil merapikan tasnya.

"Salah sendiri kau bertanya Nott!" jawab Draco melenggang pergi.

Aula besar tampak rumit, terlalu banyak anak-anak yang berseliweran memusingkan mata. Jam makan siang, itulah alasan yang bisa disimpulkan. Akhiri dulu tentang penyimpulan, hal itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Draco. Semenjak dari kelas tadi, dia hanya diam dan diam. Tidak mengacuhkan celotehan Pansy yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan kanannya, itu sangat menjijikan.

"Pans! Draco sudah punya pacar," kata Blaise berbisik.

"So what? Dia tidak marah. Aku saja ragu kalau gadis itu adalah pacar Draco," balas Pansy sengit.

"Jaga omonganmu Parkinson!" desis Draco. "Blaise, ayo kita ke kelas Ramuan!"

Blaise menepuk pundak Draco prihatin. Sebenarnya ia kurang paham dengan masalah sahabatnya itu, tetapi setidaknya Blaise berusaha untuk menghibur dan menenangkan. Langkahnya agak kewalahan menyeimbangi langkah Draco yang cepat, tidak seperti biasanya. "Calm down mate!" teriak Blaise.

"Jangan urusi aku Zabini!"

Nah, terbukti kan?

-Da Silva-

Hermione mengamati Draco dengan tatapan nanar. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada sosok berambut platina itu. Mungkin ia akan buta karena lupa berkedip, itu tidak lucu sedikitpun, karena memang bukan lelucon. Gadis itu mendengus pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan untuk menyimak pelajaran Prof. Slughron.

"Ada apa Hermione?" tanya Luna lembut.

"Er-tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Lakukan apa yang hatimu inginkan, terkadang logika itu tidak penting."

Kata-kata Luna membuat Hermione sedikit berfikir, berfikir tentang sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan. Namun, akal sehat menyerbunya. Oh tidak, apa ia terlalu pikun untuk mengingat perkataan Luna barusan? Gzzz, lupakan masalah dan pergi tidur, loh?

Hermione tidak mau dicap sebagai pengekang, tidak sampai matipun. Dia saja menjamin kebebasan peri, kenapa dia juga tidak menjamin kebebasan manusia? Hell no, pikiran itu membuat Hermione pusing dan malas berdebat dengan pikiran sendiri. Pandangannya tertuju pada manusia berambut platina tadi, dan apa yang ia lihat? Grenggrass sedang bermesraan dengan Draco yang notabene malah menyeringai kepada Hermione. Oke, Grenggrass disini adalah si sulung, jangan tanyakan dia siapa. Maksudnya apa itu? Hermione mencoba sabar, tetapi mukanya malah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Maksudmu apa Malfoy, batin Hermione pasrah.

Aku percaya padamu Malfoy pirang, batin Hermione tidak fokus. Matanya menatap langit yang sedang terik-teriknya, Slughron pun memandangnya dengan agak khawatir. Masa bodoh dengan siswa lain, mereka memang kadang tidak memperhatikan. Namun, Hermione tentu berbeda bukan?

Langkah Hermione tertuju pada asrama ketua murid. Dia cukup lelah untuk hari ini, tidak peduli setelah ini ada Telaah Muggle, toh Hermione sudah memahami materi yang diajarkan. Bukan bermaksud sombong ya, tetapi terkadang kenyataan memang menyakitkan.

"Granger!" teriak Blaise.

"Ada apa Mr. Zabini? Oh ya, kau juga tidak perlu berteriak kalau jarak kita tidak kurang dari satu meter!" balas Hermione sarkastik.

"Sorry Grangger, kau boleh memanggilku Blaise."

Hermione mendengus, sebenarnya ia malas mendengarkan celotehan Blaise yang sering meracau tidak jelas. Namun, sebagai ketua murid yang baik tentunya dia harus lebih menghargai bukan? "Ada apa Blaise? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menunggu. Ah ya, panggil aku Hermione kalau begitu," kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Ehm, ah ya, aku-" Blaise terlihat berfikir.

"Apa Blaise?" Hermione mulai kesal.

"Aku lupa mau bilang apa, sorry Hermione," Blaise nyengir tak berdosa.

"Dasar idiot!"

_Mood_ hermione jadi tambah jelek hari ini. _Well,_ faktor utamanya tentu Malfoy junior ferret itu. Faktor pendukungnya adalah Zabini botak idiot tentunya. Kenapa semua Slytherin itu menyebalkan, rutuk Hermione dalam pikiran.

Hermione mulai menangis, apakah berpacaran dengan seorang Malfoy itu memang pilihan yang salah. Draco sebenarnya sudah berubah, tetapi- ah. Dia tidak mau membatasi gerak-gerik Draco terhadap cewek lain, meskipun dia pacarnya. Hermione cukup percaya dengan Draco, dia tidak perlu cemburu bukan? Dia percaya kalau Draco memberikan hati sepenuhnya pada Hermione. Tapi- kelakuannya dengan Parkinson dan Grenggrass sudah tidak bisa ditolerir.

Derak kayu perapian menjadi musik tersendiri, Hermione sebal dengan semua kebimbangan ini. Baru satu minggu, dan dia sudah menangis. Tuhan, tolong Hermione tuhan?

"Granger, kita perlu bicara," kata Draco dingin, langsung ia menempatkan diri di sofa sebelah Hermione.

"Ada apa Draco?" tanya Hermione dibuat ramah, ah dia sudah menghapus tangisnya ternyata.

"Arrgghhh..., ada apa denganmu Hermione?"

Hermione melengos, sebenarnya yang ada apa itu dia atu Draco? Berbagai argumen masuk menembus batas pikiran, ah... kapan pikiran Hermione bisa terbatas. Wajah gadis itu sudah menampakkan ingin meledak seketika, kesabarannya sudah menipis dan dia sudah membulatkan keputusan. "Yang ada apa itu aku atau kau Mr. Malfoy?"

"Jelas, kau tak acuh sekali padaku. Semenjak aku menjadi pacarmu, kau terlihat tidak peduli. Meskipun kau tidak pernah peduli, tetapi aku ini pacarmu! Kau mau putus eh...?"

"Hei...! Kau harusnya sadar diri. Kau seharusnya bisa memposisikan dirimu dan aku-" tidak mau putus, sayangnya lanjutan kata itu hanya tergantung di awang-awang. Mau ditaruh mana muka Hermione jika ia meminta hal itu, ditaruh kolong dipan huh? Ini keputusan terakhirmu darling, kau mau putus atau lanjut?

"Jawablah pertanyaanku seperti kau pada saat jam pelajaran. _Miss-Pencari-Muka_."

Plakk...! Sebuah tamparan keras mengenai pipi pucat itu, well itu sangat keras.

"Jaga bicaramu Mister!" Bulir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipi gadis itu. Ah, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Draco terkesiap, sejenak ia melupakan acara mengelus pipi dan beralih menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan melunak. "Oke, sekarang apa maumu?"

"Kau tanya mauku!" Hermione menghentikan ucapannya. "Mauku adalah, jagalah tangan-tanganmu itu agar tetap ditempatnya! Kau tahu arti menghargai kedudukanku di sini kan?"

"Maksudmu apa sih Mione, kau terlalu bertele-tele."

"Idiot! Kenapa kau bermesraan dengan Parkinson dan Grenggass?"

"Karena tidak ada yang melarangku kan? Sebelum atau sesudah aku berpacaran, tetap saja semuanya sama. Aku sama saja dengan menjomblo, oh tidak... single!" kata Draco ketus.

Hening, kedua sejoli itu asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suara derak kayu perapian memenuhi ruangan itu, tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya sama," kata Hermione akhirnya.

"Tapi aku maunya beda! Aku mau ada yang cemburu padaku, ada yang memperhatikanku!"

"Dasar nasis!"

"Laki-laki itu butuh dicintai!"

"Dan perempuan itu butuh dimengerti! Apakah aku kelihatan tidak mencintaimu?"

"Nyatanya kau tidak cemburu, berarti kau TIDAK mencintaiku."

"Lalu apa yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang Mister Malfoy!"

"Kau cemburu, ya...ya... aku tahu itu."

"Arti mencintai dalam kamusku adalah mempercayai. Aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Aku mencoba percaya kalau kau tidak mungkin menduakanku, aku percaya kalau kau mencintaiku. Aku mencoba percaya, aku diam karena aku percaya. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu karena aku percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu, membatasi dirimu. Aku percaya, tetapi apa nyatanya! Mungkin inilah akhir dari segalanya, it's over."

"Kau mau putus?" tanya Draco lagi, kali ini lebih lirih.

"Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, kau ingin ada yang memperhatikanmu. Kau ingin dicintai menurut versimu, oke aku mengalah. Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, yang membebaskanmu dan tidak overprotektif seperti mantan-mantanmu. Aku tahu kau cukup diinginkan disini!" Diam, nafas Hermione memburu. Tangannya mengepal, dia sudah melupakan tangisnya. Matanya merah, semua yang dia pendam seperti diangkat oleh medan magnet yang sangat besar. Terasa lepas, itu semua isi hatinya kalau Draco mau tahu.

Draco terdiam membeku, sejenak memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pacarnya barusan. Tahu apa dia soal cinta, cinta itu terlalu tabu untuknya. Yang dia tahu, cinta itu sekadar perhatian dan sedikit bumbu cemburu. Namun dia salah, dia terlalu salah dan hampir terjatuh ke jurang tak berujung.

Draco merengkuh Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, tidak peduli bagaimana gadis itu memberontak. Uh, ini semua menjadi rumit. "Aku minta maaf. Asal kau tahu saja, I Love You So Much!"

"Tidak kumaafkan, enak saja!"

"Oke aku salah, tetapi masih ada satu yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di Danau Hitam?"

"Kau mau aku mati huh? Aku kurang bisa berenang. Cukup tahun keempat itu menjadi yang terakhir!"

"Kau bodoh sekali, tepi Danau!"

"Memang kapan kau berkata padaku?"

"Aku menyuruh Blaise."

"Dan Blaise lupa dengan apa yang akan dia sampaikan. Huh, bagus sekali."

"Oke, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Salahkan idiot yang satu itu, kenapa aku yang salah."

Sebuah seringai tercetak jelas di muka si pirang. Hermione tahu, si ferret itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dengan segera, gadis itu melesat pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tahu _password_ kamarmu cantik!"

"Kalau kau berani macam-macam, akan aku membunuhmu detik itu juga!"

Draco beringsut maju, tidak peduli tatapan Hermione yang menusuk. Well, gadis itu sedang berada di ambang pintu dan menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Draco makin mendekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya tiga puluh senti meter. Pemuda itu mencondongkan wajahnya, dan membuat gadis itu merona akut. Membisikkan sesuatu yang enggg. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Aku hanya memintamu untuk membantuku mengerjakan esay ramuan."

"IDIOT!"

_Love is confusing?_

* * *

**Author Note :  
**

Akhirnya selesai dengan gajenya dan sebenarnya udah gaje daritadi sih! Yeay... ini untuk kesenangan semata. Jangan terlalu dimasukkan hati ya, just for fun!

RnR?

Review reader sangat berharga disini... :D


End file.
